light evil war:Alucard's fun time
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: this is on dbgt,,FFVII,Naruto,one piece and devil may cry
1. Chapter 1

Alucards new fights

after the fight on order 13 or hellfire alucard got sent to a contry that is having a unartrual person their and alucard is their now then a blande boy came to him he asked a fight now the fight began

Naruto has his rasagan with to shadow clones then he charged at the vampire but alucard but he stayed still then he got hit he was shered alucard got back up andhe said " what your name and my name is Alucard i am a servant of the hellsing orgastion" Naruto said i am naruto now the fight is getting intrested Alucard said releasing control ark resturn to 1" now the naruto release his tails to 9 but still small then he useing his rasgan to him but the vampire is getting his dogs out to eat him but naruto is using charkra cannon then alucard got shoot back then naruto picked his shirken out then he thrown it at the vampire king but he caught it then alurd grabed naruto and pinned him on the tree then started to push the weapon inside the ninja then he started to drink his blood then he is finnished but he let that boy have halt some of his blood he taken that kid to the villages hostapial then he went on the plane back home then he got send back their to finish the job he saw the major their he went to him and start shooting the nasties


	2. Alucard's new power of sayan and namkian

Alucard is now going to japen met a adult this time at nightime alucard came to where the person is to fight alucard said my name is alucard and i am a servant of the hellsing Goku said i am Goku or kakaort now lets fight goku went into ssj4 went to 1 now the fight is going slowly alucard justed bit goku he is copying gokus powers then vegeta came and kicked him of him alucard shoot both of the sayans alucard went on a journey until the tourmant at dark time alucard is going aganist piccalo he drank his blood abit to copy his moves alucard beating everyone but seras victous she grabed her gun now alucard shoot her once she shoot him alucard his hurt he is saying cormwhell 3+2+1+0 a keeping power unlocked until the target have been slience policegirl drank his some of his blood seras saw how many hands and dogs their are they attacked her she flew away winner alucard then the nasys came alucard shoot all of them


	3. alucard's marsume

Alucard is now on a plane to usa where the true monster lives Alucard found one trillion men on the ground he picked them up police girl said why are you doing this for Alucard said to clone them then drink their blood then now he saw a person killing people alucard came and he said came on lets fight alcard shoot him releasing control ark restron comweil to level to 0 he said i will show you how true monsters do battle sephiroh saw how many heads and arms alcard said tell me your name i will tell you mine i am Alucard vald III or son of drackla the second he said i am sephiroh the ightmare son jenova safer and bizzero sephiroh destory that vampire alucard got blown up and recovered and he said only a human can kill a monster alcard shoot sephiroh on his arm then another arm at the same time he said are you are man,dog,monster or demon now bye sephiroh legs are cut of alucard is drinking his blood in order to use his sword then the arctifal vampire orgastion alucard has his new weapn and he is slicing their heads off he went on the plane to china this time


	4. Alucard vs monkey d Luffy

Now Alucard is going to north america to battle a teenager now alucard found that person alucard is fighting aganist a kid at dark time alucard just shoot his legs off but the legs came back alucard is what your name is my name is Alucard a vampire now lets fight my name is Monkey D Luffy now the fight has just started comewell unlocked 3+2+1+0 0.00 system type a leaving power unlocked until the target have been permaly slicened now lets fight gogwel (a/n if you want to know what is lock it up) heads and transfdney rms now Alucard is saying "SOON THE LIGHT OF DAY WITH BE DESTORYED AND DARKNESS WILL RISE BY THE FALL !" the arms got Luffy he is getting torened alucard is drinking his blood a bit to learn his moves and his rubberie power s now Luffy said your are a dog not vampire Alucard said if i am a dog that means that you are dog food or a dog toy now The major came alucard grabed his new sword his jackel now he is using his rubber powers to sterch his arm with the sword to slash his enimes with


	5. Alucard vs Father Alex Anderson

Alucard is going to Australia were daniel is in statis but Alex anderson is waiting Alucard is now fighting him then alucard grabed his sword anderson said you do'nt have a sword alucard said now lets end this bye monster comewell 0.000000 a unlock all power until the enmes powers are mine Alucard justed sliced and shoot andersons arms and legs off he is now drinking his blood in order faster regranstion skill or high-mid he now stopped Anderson got back and ggrabed his blades now the fight is going stop soon but alucard justed kicked him away and he thrown him on a plane to Rome now the nasys attacking alucard grabbed his sword and his blissing his now newest sword what he took him sephiroh then he blissed it now alucard killed those majors friends then he went in his private plane


	6. Alucard vs Dante

Now Alucard is going to south America now alucard meet a person alucard said i am alucard and your name is Dante no lets began draw both they said at once now they are shooting each other alucard said comwell 3,2,1,,0 0.00 system type a leaving power unlocked until the target have been sliicened now now transfidney dog heads and infdeny arms vame and they all attacked Dante at once dante used a nuke to throw him back bye demon Alucard just grabed the box alucard is pinning dante on the ground alucard started drinking dant's blood for very high-mid regrantion skills then alucard grabed the box and shoot one of the majors ships .


	7. VICEL vs ADSKSTEL

Now last battle to see who is stronger Alucard the no live king or vampire king vs Inkarmitole alucard got home alucard walked were he was he was not there he ran back in the hellsing mansion he toldintrigra he was not there policegirl grabed her stuff now alucard is going to were they practise he shoot the target then he saw brightbringer with his new gun the gunmaster now they all went around all key ports of the mansion policegirl,Alucard and Brightbringer are waiting for incarmito,Chaosbringer and a new kind of vampire cross with a Daemon a human form bloodthirter or van kip winkle now Chaosbringer is Brightbringer spirt bomb rapib fire bombaptit fire then light and darkness came on each other it is Ying and Yang to make the internal lord now time to die Chaosbringer said to Brightbringer said guess we must fuze then lighting came over him to turn him back to good now !!!!!!!!!! said both of them now the true ultimate fusion is here but Matthew daniels best friend gas the strongest remeant inside him and his other friends

In ADJL univeres

Rose wished for Jake Was killed but all the remants are coming together back to Hellsing univers incarmito turned to dust and dust is remaking him

this is in my other story what happens


End file.
